The Girl Who's Offer He Almost Always Refuses
by ArjunaRose
Summary: Inspired by S. Rune's 'Of Luck and Regenerations'. A girl keeps on bumping into different men with the stranges of fashion sence. They always seem to be in trouble, running to or from something and she always offers her help. But they never accept, always too busy to spare her a second glance until it's too late. Well... Almost never. A short Doctor Who Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was originally inspired by S. Rune's story 'Of Luck and Regenerations', A Doctor Who + Harry Potter crossover. This story has nothing to do with that one, but it's the basic style and multipul meetings that led me to write this. Honestly, don't expect much because this is not anywhere neer as detailed or lengthy as I usually write, but I hope at least some of you will enjoy it.

There are no names written, nor ages or length of time specified because it's just something I wrote quickly last night. I'm currently editing the second chapter now, so I'll post it soon.

Please review to let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Ch1**

She sits at a table outside a cafe, absentmindedly drawing on a notepad while she sips her juice. A strange man bizarrely dressed runs past, men in white suits chasing him. She doesn't bother turning to watch, too lost in thought. As though in a trance.

Again the man runs by, this time dragging a small child with him. But she doesn't get up to help. Her eyes hazed over, staring off into the distance, while her hand continues to trace patterns in her notebook. Not a care at all for the world around her.

A large van smashes into the store window in front of her, yet she doesn't even flinch or go to see if the driver is fine. He is. It's the same man as before who steps out of the van. A strange device in his hands, wires hanging off of it, going nowhere, that makes an irritating beeping noise that gets louder and faster the closer he comes to her. But she makes no sign of even hearing it. The man, strange as he is in his red trench coat, with a bizarrely long multicoloured scarf draped over his shoulders, and a mess of a head of hair, doesn't give her a second glance as he walks by, following the incessant beeping of the device in his hands. She continues to draw, the rest of her body unmoving in the chaos.

A loud explosion is heard in the distance, shaking the building, rattling her table and vibrating her drink. But she continues to wave her hand over the page, drawing circles within circles, random lines jotting about in no particular direction. It's only after all the ruckus and panic is over that the man even thinks about her. How strangely she just sat there, ignoring the chaos around her.

Calmly, he walks up to her, curious as to what is so important that she not run for the hills like all the other human residents of this small town. But by the time he is close enough to her, she's snapping out of it and blinking away the haze in her mind. She closes the notebook, not wishing to see her drawings. She never does, already knowing what she will see. Looking around, she spots the figure of a man standing less than a metre away and peers up, through her eyelashes to see him. Her large eyes not taking in much other than the ones staring right back at hers, in curiosity.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asks in a small voice. He just stands there, assessing her quietly. But something in his eyes catches her attention and she can't help to add, "Anything at all?" The man shakes his head, as though, not to answer her question, but to clear it of some idea or thought he wish he did not have instead. He turns quickly on his heel to turn away, but she speaks up once more, interrupting him, "If you change your mind, don't hesitate to look for me." She stares directly into his eyes, not breaking contact until she feels the need to blink. At the closing and reopening of her eyes, she picks up her notebook, pen and bag, walking off. Leaving the man standing there, with more confusion now than he started with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

He looks at her, as though trying to figure out where he has seen her before, but she has never seen the man before in her life. She would remember seeing such a strange man with as strange a fashion sense, to wear a rainbow coat with a yellow and black striped suit. His hair is a blond mess of sheep's curls too. She could never forget a guy like that, not to mention his bizarre tie/bow. It's as though the guy doesn't know who he is and is going for it all in one hit. Yet still he stares at her, trying to figure out where she belongs in his memories.

In a normal sized town just off of Bristol. That's where. Yet here she is, in the big city of London, trying to find an answer to a question she's had all her life. Why does she always go into trances randomly, using anything she has at her disposal to draw these strange symbols. Sometimes, when nothing was available, she would go as far as to user her very own blood on her clothes or leaves. Anything portable. It scares her and she wants answers. Wants help and to get it to stop. The trances are taking over her life. She has had to leave school, unable to focus in school when they take ahold of her. Her foster family has tried everything they can think of to get her to stop. It never works.

This professor in London is their latest attempt. So here she is, lost in this crowded place, scared and wishing to go home, yet knowing she can't until she's seen the professor. And this strange man staring at her isn't helping her any. But alas, she doesn't have much of a choice if she is to make it to the professor on time. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she walks up to him. He eyes her suspiciously, yet he doesn't move to leave.

"Excuse me young miss, but do I know you from somewhere?" He asks as though he isn't used to not remembering a memory or placing people in certain categories. But she honestly has never seen him before. Shaking her head, the man sighs defeated, "Very well. How can I assist you?" He looks downtrodden, but she can't stop to find out why. Not now. Later perhaps if he is still around, but not now.

"Um... I was wondering if you knew where Kingsway is ah, sir?" Looking let down, as though my question bores him, like she haven't lived up to expectations he suddenly places on her, he simply points to the left. She turns and there it is, directly where she had just walked past. She smiled at the strange man, thanking him. As she turns to leave she catches a strange glint in the man's eyes. Something bizarrely familiar, but she can't place it. But that doesn't matter right now. She has a professor to see. After all, she had just been drawing before turning down this road. She needs it to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know it's not at long as the other, but it's just a quick idea I had, so each chapter is going to be short. Over all, the story in total should be around 3k words. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please review to let me know.

* * *

 **Ch3**

She leaves the building feeling dejected. Her hope yet again crushed. The visit to the professor turned up useless, even with her going into a trance and drawing the symbols right in front of them. They didn't know a thing about the drawings, nor did any of their tests provide any results. Her only hope now is the bloodwork. Not that she will get results for another week or so, in the form of a letter no less.

She opens her eyes, only to see a flash of a familiar multicolour coat run past. Blinking rapidly to clear her mind of the stunned confusion, she turns her head to the left to see him disappear down an alleyway. She doesn't know if she should follow or not, but before she can decide, he is running past her yet again in the same direction. She's confused and unsure if he's running to or from something, but there is no way he's chasing someone or being chased, for no one else is running. In fact, everyone walking by keeps on walking by her in the same direction they were just a few minutes ago. She wonders what is going on, but before long, the strange man is running by her yet again. Without thinking, she reaches out for him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his running path, gaining his attention.

"Um, excuse me... are you alright?" He looks at her confused, then to her left, where he was running to, panicked, "Do you need help?" He goes to say something, but then the look in his eyes changes as though he figured out something important and he goes to run away again, past her this time. But before he can she stops him once more, hesitant, "Um, if you need help, anything at all, don't hesitate to come find me. I owe you." He nods his head, and runs off. Then he suddenly stops in his tracks, turning around, only to find her missing.

"Not possible." He shakes his head and continues running right into the building she had walked out of just before.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Time to meet the acquaintance of yet another one of the Doctor's regenerations! I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 **Ch4**

She had been drawing again. She now knows what it means. He is near. Grabbing her backpack and hat, she sets off, stuffing her latest drawing into her pocket, sprinting down the busy street and turning into a deserted alleyway. Not just any deserted alleyway though. A specific one that her fellow blogger's just posted about, warning her to his prefered mode of transport's current position. There, hidden in shadows and crammed between the walls of two competing buildings stands a large blue police box. She grins, hiking her bag up higher on her shoulder. She made it in time, before the mysterious man disappeared yet again. This is the closest she has ever made it. Finally she is fast enough to catch him. She holds up her hand, positioned to knock when the sound of someone clearing their throat can be heard from behind her. Spinning around, so fast that her hair slaps her in the face, she faces him. Face alight with joy at seeing yet another strange man with a bizarre fashion sense. It has to be him.

A bowtie in this day and age. And a fedora no less. Who else but this odd man does that these days? No one, she answers her own question in her mind, a large smile spreading across her face.

"It's you!" She exclaims, pointing to his confused face, eyes going crossed staring at the point of her finger mere inches away from him.

"Do I know you?" He asks, moving her hand to the side and gazing at her curiously.

"Do you know me? You? Know me?" He simply nods at her incredulous look, playing with his hands and moving around, unable to stand still, "Does this mean anything to you?" She asks, pulling out the piece of paper from her pocket and shoving it into his face. He fumbles around for a few seconds before grabbing it from her outstretched hands.

"A piece of paper? This is what brought you to me and made you yell at me frantically?" The man asks, not even glancing at it.

"Not the paper you idiot. It's what's on the paper!" She sighs exasperated.

"Oh." He stares at her for a second or two before he finally looks down to examine it, but stops, freezing not even a second later, "Where did you get this?" He asks, not taking his eyes off of it.

"I didn't get it from anywhere." She says simply, shrugging her shoulders as though it's obvious.

"I'm being serious. Where did you get this from and tell me right now?" His serious face startles her a little bit, but annoys her at the same time.

"I told you, I didn't get it. I drew it."

"What?" He just stands there, dumbfounded. Not believing her at all.

"I drew it! In that stupid trance I always go into when you are near! It's your fault I draw them." She mumbles the last of it, but the man doesn't care about that part as he stares incredulously at her.

"You? You drew this?" She nods, looking at him as though he's stupid for not believing her. How else could she have possibly gotten them? Was this man even saine, she wonders while eyeing him with worry.

"That's what I said. And I want you to make me stop." Getting to the point seems to be the best thing to do in this situation. At least, she hopes it is judging by the conversation so far. But her hope is slowly dwindling as the seconds pass by.

"Stop?" It's at this one simple one worded question that most of her hope drops dramatically.

"I won't stop drawing them." She admits, pulling her backpack down from her back and dumping the contents of bag out on the ground, "They're different all the time. It's crazy. I still have almost every single one." There, on the ground now, lay hundreds of different pieces of paper, scattered around, even a few loose pieces of fabric blow in the wind, weighed down by the sheer weight of all the other light objects. All with strange symbols drawn on them, of circles within circles. Strange lines jutting through them randomly, drawn with all forms of utensil, even blood. Some blow away in the wind, blowing down the alleyway, towards the exit and into the busy street.

The strange man stares down at them all in wonder and slight traces of fear.

"They aren't different. They just look different. It's the language of the Time Lord's. Gallifreyan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Finally this chapter is out. Sorry for the wait, College is crazy at the moment. Well I hope you enjoy this crappy little chapter that I'm not going to bother editing since I'm already overloaded with work.

* * *

 **Ch5**

"Gallawhonow?" She asks with a blank face.

"Gallifreyan," The Doctor recites, only vaguely trying to correct her pronouncement, "The language of the Time Lords. It doesn't always look the same, but the same rules always apply." He explains, pacing around in circles, staring at the paper.

"What do they all say?" She stares at him intently, desperately hoping that his next words will somehow answer all her questions.

"It's a cry for help, along with co-ordinates." The strange man in a bow tie stops pacing and turns toward her, frowning.

"From another Gallafreyham, or whatever they are called?" Waving off the pronunciation, thinking she will have tons of time now to get it right, now that her questions are finally being answered.

"No." This one simple word stumps her as she looks on at him, confused.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean it's not from a Gallifreyan." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world to someone as simple as her. But it wasn't.

"How do you know?" Was there some kind of rule with their writing that easily stated it for someone who knew how to read it? Did they somehow sign their name? It made no sense to her.

"Because there's no more left. I'm the last." She hat there, on the ground, frozen at his words. Pitty filling her eyes. She could tell that he saw and didn't like it, but she couldn't stop. How lonely it must be to be the last of your kind, no matter how many people you had around you to accompany yourself. She couldn't even imagine it.

"Oh," she breathed out, not saying anything in the quiet for a moment, before asking, "But then who is it?"

"I don't know." She frowned at that, not happy that one of her questions could not be answered, "There are a few races still left that once traded with Gallifrey. There may be a chance some one them still know the language. But there's only one race that I can think of that can communicate like this." Her ears perked up at that, thinking that maybe it still could be answered if that was the case.

"Who? Or should I say what?" She asked, excited, standing up without her bag.

"Who is good," he quietly nods at her question before continuing to glance at the paper and then at her, "They don't really have a name, or much of a physical form really."

"How is that possible? How can anything exist without a physical form?" She wonders allowed, ever so curious and bogging for answers.

"It's a bit too complicated to explain to a human." He brushes her off and she looks down, away from him for a moment to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh... okay. Well do they still need help? I mean, they've been communicating through me for years. Ever since I was born really." She looked back up at him, hoping to keep the conversation moving and continue to get answers for this strange event that has been controlling her very existence.

"They haven't been communicating through you. They are a part of you and you a part of them." He frantically moves his hands around, like he believed it would help explain things instead of confuse her more, which it did.

"What?" She asked, turning around to continue facing him as he walks around her.

"In order for them to use a human to communicate, they must become one with them. Share the same body. The same mind. It can only happen during creation." He gave her a very serious look, trying to communicate the significance of the entire situation.

"Oh, so I have one of them inside of me? Even now?" She stared down at her body, trying to figure out what part of her it is in.

"Yep." He eyed her head and she noticed, looking up, as though that would help her see her own head.

"Can you get it out?" Everything was beginning to scare her now. She had one of those whatever's in her head? Was that dangerous? She sure hoped not.

"Not without killing it and possibly you too." He eyed her strangely, dissecting her reactions. She felt sick.

"Oh... so there's no way to stop this then?" Feeling let down. Like this was all pointless and she would be stuck like this forever. But she couldn't go through with it. Not if it meant killing something else. She couldn't do that.

"I didn't say that." He smiled at her, a kind of cheeky grin, grabbing all of her attention and raising her hopes.

"Wait, what?" The man walks up close to her, learning into her eyes. But it didn't feel like he was staring into them, but rather, through them and into something else entirely. It made her feel like more than a simple person for once, although none of this really made any sense to her.

"I think, now here me when I say that. I THINK, if I can somehow communicate with the one inside of you, then I should be able to get them to stop crying out for help." As he said this his eyes never left hers. He moved closer, yet the proximity didn't scare or intimidate her. In fact, it somehow made her feel secure. As though this man really could do everything he promised and more.

"But what about the reason why it's calling out for help in the first place?" She whispered, as though in a trance. His eyes were amazing. Far older than she expected of such a young man.

"Oh don't worry about that. Help is on it's way." He grinned, jumping back away from her, pulling out this strange device from one of his pockets and fiddling with was long and mechanical, making a buzzing sound and glowing green at the tip. As he fiddled with it, he didn't do so recklessly. She could tell he treasured this device greatly and it made her feel as though it was the answer to all of her prays, although she didn't know why or how.

"Really?" She sure hoped so, wanting this all to not be for naught, eyeing the device as it finally seemed to click into place.

"Oh yeah." The grin on his face illuminates it as he points the strange device at her head, "But first." The buzzing became louder and her head felt fuzzy. The man continued to speak, but it was muffled. She couldn't catch any of it. But she felt it wasn't meant for her in the first place. She began to feel woozy, a tingling sensation filling her body, spreading from her head. When it reached her legs, they could no longer hold her up and she crumbled. She didn't even have time to think of what would happen next, her thought process moving slower than ever. As she was about to hit the floor, something warm and solid stopped her descent, pulling her upwards again. It took a few seconds, but eventually the fuzzy feeling began to subside. She felt different. Safer and less on edge. She didn't even notice how tense she was before, until now that it was all finally gone. Finally the haze cleared and she was able to see, hear and feel again. It was then that she noticed the doctor wasn't holding her up anymore, but rather she was sitting against one of the brick walls of the alley way. She looked around frantically, only to see the strange man placing his hand on the big blue box in front of him, ready to push open the door.

"Can I help?" He pauses at her words, looking back at her, unsure. She didn't look healthy enough to even stand at the moment, nor did she feel like she could, but she would try if it meant saving the being that resided within her's family.

"You've already done enough." His voice was soft and caring, but it didn't, couldn't change her mind. She wanted to help. No. She needed to help. She couldn't let him go without her. She knew that for sure.

"Please? I want to help. To do anything I can to help them." He eyed her strangely, but relented, pushing open the door of the phone box and signalling for her to enter if she could. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands against the floor and wall, bracing herself. She must do this, not only for them, but her herself too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry about the extremely late update. I've been traveling a lot lately, so I've been without a computer. I just got back and realized that I forgot to post these last few chapters before leaving. Sorry to leave you with such an incomplete story even if it is one of the roughest stories I have ever written.

* * *

 **Ch6**

As she entered the door of the blue police box she couldn't help staring in wonder as the Doctor ran around the too-large-to-be-possible space pushing buttons, pulling levers and even spinning a wheel at some point. The ship shook, jolting her from one place to another as she hangs onto a random beam for her life.

"It used to happen to gallifreyan children," the Doctor started shouting, continuing to pilot the machine that was sending her faster to her death than she thought before, "but now that they are all gone, they have resorted to using humans since they genealogy is the closest they can get to what they are used to now." She tried to follow along, but the constant shaking and feeling like the ground has just been pulled from beneath her feet makes it difficult.

"They feed off of dying stars and when the star starts to die they call for help from the time lords to move them to a new star. Nobody knows how they are born, or where they originate from. Just that they are ancient. Possibly older than the universe itself." The way he explains it makes it easy for her to tell he is fascinated with the being inside of her. As though he's just found a missing link to a puzzle.

"I can hear them calling out to the one inside me." She says, not really focusing on the craziness around her.

"What?" The eccentric man asks, staring at her confused.

"Well I say hear, but it's more of a feeling. They want the one inside me back and it wants to go back too." Her hand on her chest, the Doctor frowns, eyeing her closely before turning around and slamming down a lever, bringing the ship to a dramatic holt.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry about the extremely late update. I've been traveling a lot lately, so I've been without a computer. I just got back and realized that I forgot to post these last few chapters before leaving. Sorry to leave you with such an incomplete story even if it is one of the roughest stories I have ever written.

* * *

 **Ch7**

She stared with wonder at the sight before her. The Doctor had just opened up the doors of the machine he called a T.A.R.D.I.S., Time and Relative Dimension in Space, which made no sense to me until she finally saw where they were now. Standing on the edge of a dying galaxy, with all the lights but one extinguished, she couldn't help realise just how insignificant her life is in comparison to beauty such as this.

A million, billion tiny lights surrounding one dying star in an otherwise dead portion of space. It seemed each one of these tiny, ancient beings had absorbed enough life and light throughout history to now produce a faint glow of their own. A picture perfect painting of life's wonders.

"Where are you taking them to?" She questioned just below a whisper, unwilling to break the peace that had overcome her.

"A new starsystem. One that's only just started to birth stars and will continue to do so for a millennia to come. Should keep them happy and well fed for a while." The Doctor smiled, moving away from the door to give her some time alone and to start the process that many before him had done to help preserve this specter of life.

"I'm glad."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here it is, the last chapter. I hope you liked it even though it wasn't written very well. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Ch8**

As she sat on the edge of the T.A.R.D.I.S. looking out, she couldn't stop herself from dwelling on the bloodwork results that yielded no answers yet again. But she didn't need them to know her time was coming to a close. She knew it was the being inside of her, but she couldn't bring herself to blame it. Not after seeing what it was fighting for.

She could feel them calling for the one inside her and it hurt to think that it would never be with them after sacrificing itself to save them all. It hurt feeling the desire to be with the others once more, but knowing it couldn't. The feeling of the one inside her hurt her more than she could express and saddened her deeply. Standing up, she turned around to face the Doctor, giving him a faint smile before letting herself be drawn in by their call, wanting so much to do something with her short life. Helping someone return home to their family, saving a life seemed a pretty good thing to do and a great way to go.

The feeling of warmth wrapped around her, distracting her from the pain of her body failing her. She watched as they wrapped around her, not around her body, but something deeper. Her soul, she would possibly call it. It felt so far from anything else she had ever experienced in her short life. Safe, content even.

The Doctor watched on, at first in horror before seeing the events unravel before his eyes as the girl he always seemed to pass by without a second thought soon joined the mysterious beings that roamed the universe together. It was then that he swore he would make sure to keep an eye on them this time, to make sure they never need to send another again. A faint glimmer flew by the T.A.R.D.I.S. and he smiled faintly, knowing that she wouldn't be hindered by him anymore.


End file.
